Suzy et Kurama , le couple que tout opposer !
by koniichiwa
Summary: venez lire ! bande de petit curieux et surtout laisser vos com's
1. Chapter 1

« Suzy tu veux bien m'apporter la composition florale , celle qui est sur l'étagère s'il te plait »

« Oui tout de suite père »

Je me dirigeais alors vers cette fameuse étagère situer a l'autre bout de la boutique . Le magasin n'était pas très grand et était bondée de fleur en tout genre et de composition plus belle les unes que les autres sortit tout droit de l'imagination de mon cher père et de moi même .

« Suzy c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? »

« En vue des circonstances avec lesquelles je m'aventure dans notre mini jungle je pense que vous pouvez revenir demain souhaitez une bonne nuit a mère de ma part »

« Arrête Suzy ton humour n'amuse que toi ! Dépêche toi un peu bon sang ! »

« Mais j'aimerai bien père j'aimerais bien mais il mets difficile d'avancer au milieu de tout ces pots ! Je n'ai même pas la place de poser mon pied ! »

« Je me demande comment fera l'apprenti »

Mon père avait parler a voix basse pour que je ne puisse pas entendre mais malheureusement pour lui le bois ne retiens que très peu le son est même au fond de la boutique nous pouvions tout entendre . Alors comme ca mon père avait engager un apprenti ? Sans même me le dire ?

Il me fallait des explication alors prenant le pot de l'étagère j'entrepris de me rendre dans l'arrière boutique celle ci situer a l'opposer de mon emplacement . Je faisais marche arrière en prenant bien garde a n'écraser aucune fleur , se serait dommage de tuer ces petites choses si délicates .

« Tenais père ! »

Ni merci ni rien d'ailleurs lorsque mon père travaille il oublie tout ce qui se passe autour de lui j'y étais habituer .

« Euh père qui est cette apprenti ? Je le connais ? Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas parlé avant ? »

« Tu ne le connais pas il habite a l'autre bout du pays je voulait te faire une surprise mais visiblement c'est rater »

_Un apprenti , une surprise ? _Moi j'aurais plutôt appeler ca un boulet nous n'avons pas assez de place pour l'accueillir . Certes mon père passait le plus clair de son temps dans l'arrière boutique mais moi je n'arrive mémé pas a poser mon pied a terre alors avec cet apprenti on allez devoir ce marcher sur les pieds . D'un coté sa ne m'aurait pas déplut peut être que j'arriverai a lui écraser les pied tellement fort qui se cassera les doigt de pied et sera alors obliger de prendre congé . je suis un peu méchante je dois dire .

Soudain on frappa a la porte d'entrer , je trouvais sa totalement ridicule puisque nous sommes dans un magasin les gens entrent et sortes comme bon leur semblent .

« Ah sa c'est surement notre nouvel apprenti je reconnais bien la sa politesse »

Pufff politesse et puis quoi encore cet homme etait tout bonnement stupide voilà tout !

Je suivis mon pere partant a la rencontre de notre nouvel « ami »

« Ah kurama te voilà entre ne reste pas devant la porte »

« Enchante de vous revoir Monsieur Oxcley , comment allez vous ? »

Mon pere ainsi que son apprenti resterent a bavarder et a visiter la boutique du moins essayer , et oui les pots etait toujours present . Moi je n'avais pas bougée , j'etais ….. troublée de l'arriver de kurama il n'etait pas du tout comme je l'avais imaginé .

Kurama etait pour moi quelque de petit moche avec une moustache l'air demoraliser et sans grand jovialité .

Alors qu'en fait il etait tout le contraire de ce que je pensais , il etait grand plutot mignon n'avait pas un seul poil au menton et il respirer la joie vivre . De part ses grands yeux vert emeraudes mais aussi grace a sa chevelure flamboyante .

« Suzy ? Suzy ! »

« Euh oui pere ? »

« Permets moi de te presenter kurama … Kurama voici ma fille Suzy »

Le denommer Kurama se pencha vers moi prit ma main et …... il l'embrassaaaaaaaa !


	2. Chapter 2

…... il l'embrassaaaaaaaa !

Je ne savais que faire ni comment réagir , j'étais totalement déboussoler alors la meilleur chose a faire est …... une claque …... je venais de lui mettre une claque ?

A en voir la trace rouge qui se dessinée peu a peu sur sa joue , oui je venais belle et bien de lui mettre une claque .

« Suzy ! » cria mon père , il était visiblement hors de lui .

« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Tu ne vas pas bien ou quoi ? »

« Je …. je ne sais pas … je suis désolée père »

La honte m'empêchait de formuler correctement mes réponses , si la terre s'ouvrait sous mes pieds maintenant je mis engouffrerait sans aucune hésitation .

« Ce n'est pas auprès de moi qu'il faut t'excuser si tu veut mon avis ! » me lança mon père toujours aussi énervé .

Je me détournais alors vers Kurama ses yeux n'exprimait rien d'autre que de la moquerie pour un peu j'aurais cru qu'il m'en... mais attendez une minute de la moquerie ?

Je ne rêvais pas ledit Kurama ce moquée ouvertement de moi , il aurait du être en colère , énerver ou encore vexer je ne sais pas moi ! Mais lui non il se moquait bien de la claque que je venais de lui mettre il s'amusait de me voir dans une telle situation , a en voir l'expression de malice qui déborder littéralement de ses yeux on aurait pu croire qu'il avait fait exprès de me baiser la main .

« Mademoiselle Suzy excusez moi mais … j'attends vos excuses »

« Il n'a pas tord Suzy aller excuse toi ! »

Au son de sa voix , je n'avais plus aucun doute , Kurama l'avait fait tout bonnement exprès a croire qu'il savait comment je réagirais . J'étais hors de moi , cet espèce de Kurama aller m'entendre .

« Je n'ai pas a m'excuser , vous n'avez eu que ce que vous mériter ! »

« Suzy ! »

« Non attendez M. Oxcley laisser la continuait »

_Je ne vais pas me privée , sa sait sur !_

« Vous êtes une odieuse personne , sans scrupule , sans la moindre gêne , avec une arrogance des plus déplacer en clair , vous êtes mal élevé voilà tout ! »

Et toc , prend sa dans les dents Kurama .

Je n'y étais pas aller de main morte sa s'était clair , j'avais la langue bien pendue et surtout les nerfs a vif maintenant , ce cher Kurama savait a qui il avait a faire .

« Avec tout le respect que je dois a votre père , ce n'est pas moi qui gifla et insulta un inconnu alors si il y bien une personne mal élevé ici c'est vous »

L'expression de ses yeux n'avait pas changée , toujours emplit de malice , de la moquerie encore et encore !

Maintenant je ne regrettais plus du tout mon geste , mes paroles était totalement mériter et pour un peu je m'en voulais d'avoir ressentit une gêne , de la honte a son égard .

Vraiment je ne le portait pas dans mon cœur , et le travaille avec lui n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir , ca non !


End file.
